


Best Friends Brother

by underbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bc we all need a sweaty Bellamy on a hot summers day am I right ladies, F/M, Sexual Tension, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underbellamy/pseuds/underbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sweltering hot summers day. Clarke felt like her skin was igniting on fire but it had nothing to do with the sun, but Bellamy Blake himself. Clarke’s best friends brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (EDITED: 10/21/17)

 "God it is so fucking hot." Octavia grumbled, using her hand to fan her moist sweaty face as the sun rays beat down that sweltering afternoon of July.

Clarke kept her eyes shut, smiling slightly at her complaint continuing to sun bath at the side of Octavia’s in ground pool on their towels. “That’s kind of the point of the season of summer. It’s supposed to be hot out.” She teased a matter of factly while Octavia playfully scoffed.

“Don’t be a smart ass with me Clarke Griffin.” She scolded, sitting up on her elbows looking over at the blonde beside her — both of them set in their bikinis that were damp from sweat. “Wanna jump in the pool with me to cool off? My skins about to melt.” She complained again, glancing down at her arms that were already tinted a darker tan.

Clarke silently cursed her for being able to get dark so easily. Clarke could already feel her skin boiling from the forming sun burn. She knew it would turn into a tan later — but never the less she still envied that her best friend could get color way easier then she. And she also envied that her body is fucking fantastic. She’s all lean and tight muscle while Clarke was curvy and soft, don’t get her wrong, she had muscle yes and she did love her body but she wished sometimes she could have what Octavia did too.

(she also low key wishes Octavia was into girls too like Clarke was, that way she could make out with her in instances like these because her best friend was extremely good looking but it is what it is.)

“In a bit. I don’t really wanna move from this spot right now.” She hummed, shutting her eyes to feel the sun beating on her cheeks which felt like some kind of muscle relaxer.

“Fine, but if you’re not in less then 10 minutes I’m dragging you in.” She warned playfully getting up from her spot to walk towards the pool adjusting her bottoms from riding up.

Clarke chuckled and felt little droplets sprinkle on her legs as Octavia jumped in. She sighed contently, hearing the moving of water from the lively brunette. “You’re missing out, Clarke!” She calls, before moving to float on her back like a star fish.

She smiles, adjusting herself on her towel. “Doubt it.” She muttered.

A collective sound of male voices caught Clarkes attention. She lifted her head, sitting up on her elbows to peer back into the Blakes yard. Her eyes caught the sight of 3 well built shirtless guys making their way towards the pool — the one leading them, Clarke immediately recognized, is Bellamy Blake. Octavia’s older brother. Octavia’s really good looking older brother that has a kick ass body, and dark brown locks she found herself wishing she could run her fingers through. (Damn those Blakes and their hot genes.)

They were all chatting making their way in their direction, one of the guys was holding a soccer ball, tossing it up a little as they spoke to one another. They had to of played a game judging by their matted sweaty hair to their foreheads, and dirt smudged on their shorts.

She figured those two guys were Bellamys friends from college, Octavia was talking about them earlier saying they were pretty attractive but were cocky assholes that got under her skin. (And definitely not under her cloths) She had to agree, they were pretty to look at, especially shirtless revealing their glistening abs that Clarke was keen on observing. (mostly on Bellamy might she add — couldn't help it though. His tan torso did things to Clarke's mind turning it into putty)

Bellamy laughed at something the shaggy blonde beside him had uttered, and Clarke found her heart sweltering at the sound. God his smile, his laugh, he was so — she quickly stopped her running thought physically shaking her head.

_No Clarke. Bad Clarke. Bellamy is off limits. You can’t develop a crush on him because not only is it cliche because he’s your best friends brother but also Octavia even said he didn't want anything of a girlfriend anyway — not that he would want you. He’s out of your league, so get over it._

Shes known Bellamy for two years now since she has became close friends Octavia. Her and O had met in Nutrition, both of them immediately hitting it off after they were paired up to bake a cake — to which they easily ruined almost burning the schools kitchen down. They laughed about it, and found themselves bonding over the scary but hilarious experience. 

Clarke can remember the first time she met Bellamy.

• • •

She was studying over Octavias house sitting at the kitchen table. Her books were spread out all over the aging mahogany that looks like it’s seen better days, her eyes scanning her history book for the final test coming up for the term. Octavia was on the phone with her boyfriend in the other room, and judging by her flirty giggles it was going well. She tried not to ease drop, staying focused on her study guide and the words dancing off the page.

Her ears perked as she heard the front door shut. She shifted in her seat, telling herself to pay attention to this paragraph — assuming it was Octavias mom back from her second job. The footsteps said otherwise, they were heavy and even — not light, and quick. Her mom was always in a hurry to do something, running around as Octavia would tell her. She could tell she kept herself busy just by the three times she's been here. 

The footsteps come to a stop, and she tensed up. She could feel their eyes piercing her backside, so she slowly turned her head seeing a guy probably in his late teens — early twenties standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He was in a navy blue tank top — the sleeves cut off, sweat marks down his chest and under his large muscled arms. His hair was darker then Octavias, damp curls messily on his forehead where his brown eyes were trained on her. He had an amused raise eyebrow, and she realized she was checking him out causing her cheeks to almost flush.

"Hello there." he greeted, a grin sliding at his lips. 

She smiled slightly, nodding her head as her pencil tapped the table, something she did when she was nervous. "Hi." 

He opened his mouth to say something when a familiar laugh was heard. They both directed their attention to the room where Octavia resided in. "No I don't, shut up!" she conveyed to the boy on the other line, making Clarke hold in a snort.

The brunette rolled his eyes, shaking his head turning back to Clarke. He pointed with his thumb where Octavia was, "Damion?" he assumed blandly, seeming somewhat annoyed.

Clarke shook her head, "That was a month ago, Aiden as of yesterday." she corrected. He sighed sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God sake, I can't keep up with her." he grumbles out earning a small lahhh from Clarke.

"Me either." she muttered, turning back to her work, not that she could focus with him around.

Clarke watched from the side of her eye as he made his way to the fridge, his muscles of his arm flexed as he pried open the fridge door. She gulped at the sight of him — damn was he fine.

This guy had to be her brother, Octavia mentioned him maybe once or twice. Brian? Billy? No, he didn't look like either of those. She nibbled her lip in thought trying to remember, and also silently scolding Octavia for not having to of warned her that he would be here, and that he was god damn hot as well. But that would be weird wouldn't it? Saying your bother was hot? Scratch that. 

Frustration flashed through her eyes as she rambled in her mind. God, did she have to ramble when she was nervous? Why did he have to make her nervous? Why did Octavia have to have a hot brother? Fuck her life honestly.

She let out a sluggish sigh, and his deep voice caused her to almost jump. "So whats your name?" he said more like a statement, then a question. He was raising his glass of orange juice to his mouth standing at the island table, watching her, seeming somewhat curious — maybe even intrigued. 

Clarke cleared her throat, her pencil tapping the table again as she crossed over her legs. "Clarke." she answered.

He nodded a little, seeming stuck on a thought. "Clarke. huh. Think O has talked about you once or twice. You the girl that almost helped burn down a class room baking cup cakes?" he recalled, his brown eyes narrowing in uncertainty. 

Her cheeks heat up, and she brushed strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "It was actually cake. But, yeah." she affirmed, shrugging. 

“Same difference." He checkled, bringing the drink up to his mouth gulping down the rest of his orange juice. She watched his adams apple move up and down as the liquid spilled down his throat.

She blinked out of her trance before he could notice, "And you are?" she inquired, now turning her body more towards him. 

He smirked, "Bellamy." he placed the glass down on the table, "Octavias older brother." he clarified.

"I knew that much." she retorted, in sarcasm — her words leaving her mouth before she could even comprehend it.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?" he pressed amusingly, leaning his elbows on the table of the island. "What else do you know, princess?" he teased.

She frowned at the nick name. "I know I don't like the nick name princess." 

He chuckled, "All the more reason to use it." he declared, smirking. 

Clarke tilted her head at him, her blue eyes narrowing as her confidence slowly climbed its way back to the surface. "You always this way towards your sisters friends, _Bellamy_?" she chided. 

His smirk widened, "Only the cUte ones." he winked, and her stomach flipped, the hair on the back of her neck sticking up. Her face was turning a deep red, and she quickly looked down trying to hide her flushed flattery. She heard Bellamy chuckle quietly, and that's when Octavia walked in.

"Oh god, what did you say to her?" She groaned out after a minute of silence.

He put his hands up in defense as Octavia glared at her brother, "We were just having a friendly chat, O. Nothing to get worked up about." he defended innocently, the grin overcoming his face saying otherwise.

"Oh please," She snorted, rolling her eyes. "there is nothing ever friendly about your conversations. Leave my friend alone," she paused, taking a sniff of the air before her face scrunched up. "and take take a shower, you reek." 

Bellamy laughed at that, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm going." he placed his glass in the sink, Octavia watching him with her arms crossed. She stuck her tongue out at him while he sent her a face back before his eyes mauled over to Clarke, a taunting grin peaking at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't go baking any cakes — we wouldn't want a repeat of your Nutrition class." he smirked, flickering his eyes at both Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh quietly, and Octavia scowled playfully at him, swatting before he dodged it. "Go away, Bell!"

"Nice meeting you, princess!" he called, leaving the room as his feet traveled up the stairs. Clarke had watched him go, his smile being the last thing on her mind that night she went to sleep.

• • •

After that, Clarke found she took a 'small' liking to Bellamy Blake. Like a school girl crush, and who wouldn't? He was athletic, strong, smart, witty, and he was in college. Everyone wants to date a college guy in high school. They didn't see each other as often as they used to since he was always at school or working but now that its the summer he's around more frequently and Clarke doesn't know if that's a good thing or bad thing since Bellamy will be shirtless and sweaty more often then she can handle.

Her heart rate quickened at the way his brown eyes would squint a little at the sides as he smiled, the way the side of his mouth tilted up in his trademark smirk, the way his tongue slid out of his lips — she couldn't think about his mouth, or his tongue — anything. Or she would end up longing to know what it felt like to feel them against her own. And in other places.

“Well what do we have here?” The devil himself declared, stepping up onto the concrete where the pool area was. Clarke jumped out of her long daze. How long had she been like that?

Bellamy was grinning, glancing from Clarke to Octavia — and she could of sworn she saw his eyes trained a little longer south on her then needed but she brushed it off. “Tanning.” Clarke simply replied, shrugging a shoulder, trying to seem as unbothered and casual as possible even though there were nervous knots in her stomach.

“And swimming!” Octavia added, from the pool.

He chuckled, amusingly looking at his sister. “I can see that. What I meant was; why is only one in the pool, and the other..” He turned his attention back to Clarke, smirking while his eyes surveyed the blonde, she suddenly felt self conscious at his wondering brown eyes. “ _Tanning_.” He finished, with a mocking vibe to his deep voice.

She lifted her chin, “Because ‘the other’ wants to get some color before the summers over.” She retorted rolling her eyes playfully.

Bellamy chuckled, “What colors that? Red? Because that’s all I’m seeing right now.” He raised an eyebrow, while his friends snickered.

She smiled sarcastically, “Maybe you should look harder.” She defended, and his smirk widened.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea princess, if I look any harder something else but get hard instead.”

Clarkes mouth dropped, and she heard Octavia gasp. “ _Bell_!” She splashed water in his direction while he barley flinched with a large grin overcoming his face.

Clarke blinked dumbfounded at him while he and his friends collectively laughed. Bellamy turned his attention back to Clarke and he winked, making her cheeks tint, she hoped her forming sun burn covered it up. She quickly looked down, trying to hide the rising flush against her already sweaty skin. She suddenly wished she was in the pool with Octavia right now to cool off her burning skin, and not from the suns rays — but from Bellamy Blake’s presence.

“Are you here for a reason or are do you just want to harass my friend?” Octavia gave him an annoyed look, and he rolled his eyes.

“I'm just messing around O, Clarke knows that, don’t you princess.” He turned his head to her, and all their eyes fell on her. She had a temptation to tell him to stop calling her princess, like he usually did — but that’s become a permanent nick name. She hated it for the longest time, but she grew used to it. Doesn't mean she has to like it, but that won’t stop him from continuing to use it — if anything it would make him want to use it more.

Clarke gulped discretely, clearing her throat. “Yeah, yeah, course.” She smiled nervously, “Just messing around.” She mumbled, laying back down her elbows to lay on her back with her eyes closed hoping they wouldn’t try to talk to her again or she might just end up making an utter fool out of herself. One thing she knows can’t happen is Octavia or Bellamy knowing the effect he had on Clarke Griffin. Octavia would never let her live it down, and Bellamy? He would take it as an ego boost. And he had enough ego to give to a whole army.

There was the sound of a few splashes in the pool, and male yells, Clarke's skin flinched at the sudden touch of the cold water. Octavia scolded the male voices for almost jumping on her while they laughed. She took a deep breath, ready to relax her thoughts once again before the feeling of warm rough hands taking a hold under her legs and back side. She gasped, getting pulled up her towel almost pulled with her into Bellamy Blake’s sticky bare chest.

“I think that’s enough ‘tanning’ for you, don’t you think?” He said mischievously, while her hands were planted on his broad muscled shoulders, her trapped inside his arms.

She bit back the thoughts that this is what Bellamy Blake’s muscles felt like, this is what he smelt like, what it felt like to be in his grasp, what he even looked like up close like this. If she wasn't so preoccupied worrying about the water he was threatening to throw her in, she would probably be tempted to kiss him. Her blue eyes were wide, “No — Don’t you _dare_! Put me down!” She demanded with some panic to her tone.

His grin widened, a teasing glint to his eyes. “Ready to go for a dip, princess?” he taunted taking a few steps towards the edge of the pool, his grin only widening as she squirmed around his arms though it was no use.

“Bellamy Blake I swear to fuckimg god I will—” before she could finish her sentence she was shrieking as they both came in contact with the ice cold water. His arms were caved around her as they submerged underwater, Clarke could hear the laughter rumbling from the surface as she squirmed in Bellamy's strong arms, and even under water she could practically hear his laughter from the upcoming bubbles.

Clarke breathed as she surfaced, moving back her blonde hair from her face, coughing a little from the unexpected water in her lungs. Bellamy came up from beside her, shaking out his hair. She glared at him, splashing him while he shielded himself, his smile not faltering.

_That stupid smile. Ugh._

Bellamy's friends and Octavia were all belting at the scene that just played out and she felt a flare of anger and annoyance flash through her eyes. “Not exactly how I pictured dragging you in here but it will do.” Octavia joked between fits of giggles.

Clarke tried to keep a deep frown but failed. She started to laugh herself too at how ridiculous that was. “She laughs!” One of them pointed, and she threw a sarcastic grin at them flipping him off, jokingly. 

One of them yelled as Octavia used all her weight pushing his head under water, laughing as she got splashed by his other friend in return.

She shook her head about to move before she realized Bellamy's hands were still rested on her hips from behind her making her body freeze. She wondered if Octavia or the others noticed, maybe even cared but they were so caught up in laughter, now hitting each other with the pools noodles that she doubted they could tell. Her throat suddenly felt dry, her skin in flames where his fingers laid. Even in the ice cold water she could feel the heat radiating off her skin like a wild fire.

Bellamy must have knew the effect he was having on her because his thumbs are gently rubbing over the pads of her skin, his fingers indenting into her hips making her gulp, sending ideas in her head about what other circumstance his hands would be on her hips, bruising her skin. That indecent thought shot shivers down her spine.

He breathed into the back of her hair on her neck and she shivered, biting her lip. Had he been this close the entire time? His fingers slowly moved up her side, maneuvering up her rip cage dancing across her bare stomach.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Clarke's light eyes watched in alert and anticipation; Octavia and Bellamys friends completely oblivious to what is happening. He let out a ragged breath, and she could of sworn she felt a soft kiss to the back of her neck on her wet hair. “Bellamy..” She quietly warns and his large fingers paused from trailing over her skin. “You can let go now.” She muttered, but it came out as a pleading croak. She was tempted as it is, and right now he’s just making it worse on her. If he kept this up she would be pushing him up against the pool wall and crashing her lips on his. 

Bellamy hummed, his lips moving from the back of her neck in range of her ear. He discreetly nibbled her lobe making her breath hitch. “Meet me in my room tonight when Octavia’s asleep, and I can show you just what else these lips and hands can do.” He murmured huskily.

She intakes a sharp breath, realizing that this wasn’t some fantasy. Bellamy actually wanted her. He asked _her_ to come to _his_ room. _Holy shit._

She swallows down her anticipation, “That’s awfully bold of you.” She meant for it to come out more confident but it came out as almost a breathless whisper.

He chuckles, nibbling her ear, ever so slightly. “Judging by the way your legs are rubbing together, I don’t think you mind.” Fuck, she didn’t even realize she was doing that. Before she can reply or react, his hands finally disappeared from her body to her displeasure.

He moved away from her back side, starting to swim towards the battle taking place in front of them. He glimpsed back at Clarke who had a look of shock, mixed with arousal watching him go. He side smiled, winking once more.

Her lips tilted up into a smile, as he grabbed the noodle his friend was playfully hitting his sister with whacking him instead, Octavia laughed at the site,  mocking him as he got his shit beat by her older brother.

Clarke just watched, smiling — tonight. Tonight she could finally know what it’s like to be under Bellamy Blake, what it’s like to feel him in every way possible —but a small part felt dread. What if she just wanted to have sex once and that was it? What if she felt something and he brushed her off adding her to the list of girls he slept with? She found herself frowning starting to grow anxious before Bellamy looked back at her — their eyes connecting making her heart thump in her throat.

Bellamy slowly lost focus in beating his friend, and on her. His eyes conveyed something she never noticed on him before — something she could of sworn was adoration.

He smiled softly, and her frown tilted up and for some reason that was all the reassurance she needed.

****


End file.
